gpkfandomcom-20200214-history
Batteries Not Included
Batteries Not Included was the first episode of the Garbage Pail Kids Animated Series. Plot Public Service Message Cast *Sylvia Censor The segment has Sylvia Censor, (a member of the Funbusters), appear on the television to warn the audience that the Garbage Pail Kids television show is not fit to be watched. After her warning, she strictly orders the audience to change the channel, after which her transmission is cut and the opening credits of the show start. Garbage Pail Aliens from the Junkoid Zone Attack Earth Cast *Janet Planet *Alien Ian *Martian Marcia *Top Bruce *General Pat Ton *Admiral Gooey Dewey *Mike Missile *Arnold Ant *Dan Rattle Three aliens named Janet Planet, Martian Marcia, and Alien Ian cruise the galaxy in search of a planet to visit. They eventually decide to go to Earth, considering it a paradise due to its trash heaps and pollution. While the aliens party, the people of Earth believe that the aliens are attacking, so they proceed to fight the aliens with their military forces. The aliens, however, mistake the humans' attacks for friendly greetings. Eventually, the three aliens hear a news report about aliens attacking Earth. Unaware that they were the aliens mentioned, the trio all leave Earth, but not before leaving behind an army of colossal army ants, which proceed to overrun the planet. Friendly Al's Used Toy Store Cast *Friendly Al This segment is a fake commercial for a used toy store. The owner, Friendly Al, claims to love kids and believes that kids like him as well (but some children at the store can be seen giving him dirty looks, indicating that he is either lying or oblivious of how much children hate him). He shows off many used toys that are not only outrageously overpriced, but also far too damaged to sell. One toy he shows off, a baby doll named Little Miss Diaper, blows a raspberry at him, causing him to say "you wretched little" under his breath before resuming his benevolent facade. He finishes the commercial telling the viewer to go to Friendly Al's Used Toy Store to get your used toys now. Would We Lie To You? Cast *Toothie Ruthie *Nat Nerd An adaptation of the Would We Lie to You? articles from the backs of the trading cards, which parodied Ripley's Believe It Or Not. This segment says that Toothie Ruthie brushes her teeth and goes to the dentist regularly...once every five years, then states how Nat Nerd scared off the famous criminal Ken Crook...and everyone else who was embarrassed to be associated with him. Batteries Not Included Cast *Split Kit *Patty Putty *Clogged Duane *Terri Cloth *Elliot Mess *Trashed Tracy *Michelle Muck *Trash-Can Ken *Hot Doug *Funbusters **Simon Scour **Preston Purgation **Sylvia Censor **Squeaky Clean **Mr. Killjoy **Bloodhound *Mrs. Gallagher Patty and Terri put new batteries in Peter Pushpin (a parody of Teddy Ruxpin) to hear his new story, but the batteries cause him to malfunction and break. Kit, Elliot, and Duane use the same brand of batteries in a remote control toy car called the Street Smasher, which also malfunctions due to the batteries. The five kids then are told to go to the Command Center by Trashed Tracy to receive mission debriefings from Trash-Can Ken. At the Command Center, Trash-Can Ken tells the kids how the Funbusters plot to destroy all toys by "attacking the engine through the fuel, the body through the food". He proceeds to "trash out" the children so they become their Garbage Pail Kid personae: Patty Putty, Terri Cloth, Split Kit, Clogged Duane, and Elliot Mess. Michelle Muck then gives them Hot Doug, who is described as being a brilliant espionage agent. Once they leave to begin their mission, the Garbage Pail Kids figure out that the toys are being destroyed because of the batteries. They proceed to go to Killjoy's Toy Store, where they got the batteries in the first place. Mr. Killjoy, the owner of the toy store, is told by the kids about what happened. He responds that he was suspicious when the man from the battery company gave him the batteries for free, and tells the kids that the company is at Woodland and Lakeside. The kids sneak into the factory, which turns out to be a mattress factory being used as a front for the Funbusters' operations in making the defective batteries. Suddenly, the Funbusters appear in a large battle tank and attempt to capture the Garbage Pail Kids. They succeed in capturing Split Kit, Terri Cloth, and Elliot Mess, but Patty Putty and Clogged Duane manage to escape. The leader of the Funbusters, Simon Scour, sends his dog Bloodhound to sniff out and capture the two escaped kids. While incarcerated in their cell, the imprisoned Garbage Pail Kids find out that the Funbusters plan to use the batteries to destroy every toy in America. After that, the three find out that Hot Doug was in Elliot Mess's back pocket. Split Kit throws Hot Doug out of his cell so that he can warn the other Garbage Pail Kids. After learning Hot Doug's warning, Patty Putty and Clogged Duane return to the lair of the Funbusters and free their captured teammates. The Garbage Pail Kids then proceed to shut off the battery production and make the Funbusters run away, but not before finding out that one of the Funbusters was Mr. Killjoy. The kids note that they should have suspected him of being a member of the Funbusters due to not being grossed out by them. Garbage Pail Award Cast *Bully Today's Garbage Pail Award goes to the biggest bully around. First, he bullied his little sister. Then, he bullied other kids. Finally, he ran out of other people to bully, so he bullied himself. Category:Television Show